


It's always the airline's fault

by jam82



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things could be more embarrassing than having your vibrator fall into the lap of a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always the airline's fault

He liked to pride himself on being at ease in any situation, but even the most confident person would have been mortified to find their newly purchased vibrator fall into the lap of the cute guy sitting next to him. Stupid bags with broken zippers and stupid overhead compartments that were far too small to hold anything. If anything it was the airline’s fault. Yeah, definitely their fault. If they had bought a decent sized plane he would spend the next five hours flirting with the puppy wrapped in muscles next to him. Instead he could feel the guy silently judging him. That and a finger prodding his shoulder. Wait what?

Snapping he turned to the guy next to him “You know it’s perfectly normal to explore your own sexuality and if you’re not comfortable with a bit of selfexploring, well then quite frankly you’re the freak.“

The amused look on the other man’s face only fuled his anger. How dare he laugh? Nick should be insulted and he would be if he wasn’t distracted by a warm hand squeezing his thigh. “Mate, I just wanted to give this back to you” the stranger held up a bottle of lube that must have fallen out of Nick’s bag earlier. If a black hole had appeared at that moment, he would have happily jumped into it. As it were all Nick could do was open and close his mouth trying to come up with something - anything - to say.

Grinning so wide his eyes were crinkling the other passenger leaned closer until he was nearly touching Nick “maybe you should tell me more about this self-exploration of yours.” When he retold the story Nick would always claim he’d played it cool and flirted with Liam and Liam, to Nick’s eternal gratitude, never told anyone what really happened.


End file.
